


tv stars and a crush

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Love interests on a TV show doesn't translate to real life. But Zuko wishes it does.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	tv stars and a crush

It's not weird kissing Katara. Not one bit. In fact, it feels natural at this point, mostly because they've been stuck on the same show together for two years, playing love interests that just can't seem to make a proper relationship stick. 

The weird part is not kissing Katara, nor is it weird that her brother, Sokka, who directs a fair amount of their show, watches them kiss, shouting, "Move just a little to the left, Zuko! Katara, don't pull his hair out." 

No, the weird part is, Zuko would like to start kissing Katara outside of work. 

The crush is new. He promised himself he wouldn't start another relationship with a coworker. He knew how that usually turned out (Mai was an exceptional example). 

So he ignored the crush, buried it deep down. 

But there was something different about this take. Something that made him want to dig it back up, to let it fester, let it become something. 

They've been kissing for much too long when Sokka finally yells, "Cut!"

Zuko pulls away quickly. Katara raises an eyebrow.

"Was I _that_ bad?" she says. 

"The take was about six times longer than usual; you can hardly blame me for needing air," he returns. She pats his arm lightly and goes off the set, grabbing a water bottle from the stand, twisting the cap off. 

Sokka comes up behind Zuko and claps him on the shoulder, making him jump. 

"Just ask her out already, man," he says, before following his sister off set.


End file.
